Deseo que te fijes en mi
by Sakurita de Li
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto quería ser enfermera desde niña, luego de conocer a un niño ciego en su niñez, sin imaginar que en el futuro, ella misma sería la enfermera de ese joven ¿Él la recordará? ¿Existe la posibilidad de que él pueda verla alguna vez? Ese es el mayor deseo de Sakura ... Qué Shaoran Li se fijara en ella, en todo sentido ... Pareja: Sakura y Shaoran COMPLETA
1. Chapter 1

Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es de mi autoría.

Capítulo 1. El encuentro y el reencuentro.

Una niña de cabello castaño claro y ojos color verde, con un bonito vestido del mismo color que sus ojos, con solo 5 años de edad, jugaba en el parque "Pingüino", que estaba cerca de su casa. Le preguntan en su escuela ... ¿Qué querés ser de grande? ¿Y ella aún no sabía? ¿Modelar como lo hizo su fallecida madre?

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos, cuando tropezó con un niño, cayendo ambos al suelo.

\- ¡Perdón! - Se disculpa la niña, antes de dar la mano - ¿Te ayudo?

El niño tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, algo rebelde, y los ojos de color café, con un toque de color ámbar, llevaba una camisa verde oscuro y un pantalón de mezclilla azul, además de unos tenis blancos. Pero no acepta la ayuda ¿Está molesto con ella? Ella ahora nota que en la camisa, lleva escrito el nombre "Xiao Lang"

\- No ... Estoy seguro de que la culpa fue mía, no te puedo ver, así que ... - ella lo interrumpe, confusa

\- ¿No puedes verme? ¿Por qué? - se agachó para verlo detenidamente, cosa que el no nota

\- Estoy ciego desde hace poco - contesta triste

\- ¡¿What?! Pero ... ¿Por qué?

\- En un accidente de auto, Mi padre murió y Yo quedé en Ciego, así como por eso no te vi - dijo, ahora más triste y enojado, pero ella te ayuda a levantarse, dejándolo sorprendido - gracias ...

\- No, gracias a ti, ahora que lo que quiero ser de grande, Xiao Lang - el niño se sorprende más por eso

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

\- Lo dice tu ropa - dijo divertida, pero entendiendo la razón por la cual no lo sabía - ¿Eres de por aquí?

\- No, soy de Hong Kong, en China, pero había venido de vacaciones con mi familia - dijo ahora con melancolía, no propia de un niño de 6 años

\- ¡Pero no te pongas triste! A tu padre no te gustaría verte así. Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien - comienza a alejarse, pero él le llamo

-¿Quién eres tú?

\- ¿eh? - luego de su confusión, sonríe juguetona - soy una flor de cerezo, ¡nos vemos!

El niño estaba incrédulo ¿Una flor de cerezo? ¿"Ying Fa"? Tal vez la niña solo jugaba con eso, pero también la llamada "Ying Fa" ... Por qué así se llama en China a la flor de cerezo.

La niña regresa con su papá, quién habla y su hermano mayor, quién ya era preadolescente.

\- ¡Papá! Ya sé que quiero ser de grande ¡Doctora o enfermera! - Ambos se sorprenden ¿Por qué tenía esa idea ahora?

\- Estoy seguro de que puedes lograr lo que te proponen, pequeña Sakura

AÑOS MÁS TARDE ...

Una mujer de 22 años, fue llamada por el jefe del hospital donde trabaja desde hace un año. Al llegar a la oficina, él sonrió.

Es un joven de su misma edad. Era de cabello azul oscuro y ojos del mismo color, con lentes que lo hacían ver intelectual, y con una bata de médico encima de su ropa normal. Su gafete decía el nombre de Eriol Hiragizawa.

La niña que había querido ser enfermera, ahora cumple con su sueño. Ella tiene un especial cariño a los ciegos, recordando a Xiao Lang ...

\- Buenas tardes, Sakura. Te mandé a llamar para darte un trabajo particular, claro, si aceptas.

¿Qué clase de trabajo?

\- Un joven estará en el tratamiento, en su estadía en Japón. Quiere comprobar si pueden restaurar la visión que perdió de niño.

\- ¿No es de Tokio? - Para estudiar su carrera, Sakura había ido a vivir a Tokio, pero con frecuencia visita a su padre en Tomoeda.

\- No, es del extranjero, pero sabe japonés ¿Aceptas?

\- ¡Claro que sí! - Eriol sonríe y le entrega una hoja, donde había una dirección

OOOOOOOOOO

Un joven de 23 años, recargado en la pared de un departamento de lujo, de paredes blancas, pero él suspira frustrado. No conocía el lugar, y no podía pasear libremente, por qué podría romper algo.

Tocan el timbre ¡Qué suerte que estaba cerca de la puerta! Palpó con sus manos la pared, y luego sentir la perilla, para luego abrir.

Sakura había quedado anonadada ... Ese chico ... Su cabello castaño oscuro y sus ojos ...

\- ¿Xiao Lang?

El joven frunció el entrecejo ¿Cómo sabía su nombre? Pero esa voz ... Era muy dulce y gentil ...

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre chino?

\- Soy ... La flor de cerezo - respondió tímida, pero él se sorprendió

\- ¿Ying Fa? - Pregunta, no estoy muy convencido de ello.

\- ¿eh? - no entendía

\- Ying Fa, es la flor del cerezo, en chino - ella ríe, un poco apenada, antes de responder

\- Pero en japonés es "Sakura", así me llamo yo. Un gusto verte de nuevo, soy Sakura Kinomoto, y seré de ahora en adelante, tu enfermera particular - a pesar de no poder verla, parpadeo confundido, y algo incrédulo, hasta que parece procesarlo

\- Bueno, pasa entonces, Kinomoto - le cedió el paso, y ella entra, antes de verlo cerrar la puerta - mi nombre Chino, como ya lo sabes, es Xiao Lang, pero en Japón, vendría siendo "Syaoran" o "Shaoran"

\- ¿Puedes decirme Sakura? Vamos a convivir juntos, después de todo.

\- De acuerdo, Sakura ¿Podrías ayudarme a conocer el departamento?

\- Claro Shaoran - se sorprendió por ser llamado así - pero ... ¿Tu no usas gafas oscuras? Por que he visto unas, tiradas en el piso.

\- Solo cuando salgo de casa, y casi nunca salgo ¿Podrías recogerlas antes de que ...? - un sonido de algo romperse, sonó bajo los pies de Shaoran, quién bufó frustrado - eran mis gafas ¿Verdad? - Sakura se siente una gota en su nuca.

\- Eh ... Si - Shaoran trata de buscar un sofá, y Sakura lo guía a uno.

\- Ya me cansé de esto, por eso quiero curarme ya - Sakura se sienta a su lado

\- Ya verás que si te puedes curar. Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien. - Shaoran sonríe al escuchar eso.

\- Recuerdo que una flor de cerezo, me lo dijo antes - dijo, mientras voltea a la dirección donde se escucha su voz, y ella observa bien su sonrisa, y se sonrojo.

Continuará ...

¿Shaoran podrá volver a ver? ¿Por qué Sakura se sonrojo con él?

Sakurita de Li


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es de mi autoría.

Capítulo 2. Debo ayudarte a sonreír más

Pasaron los días, y Shaoran se adaptó al departamento con la ayuda de Sakura.

Ahora, regresan del hospital, luego de unas pruebas.

Sakura observa como Shaoran leía un libro, en alfabeto braille, sentado en un sofá de la sala.

\- ¿Es entretenido el libro? - pregunta, sentándose junto a él

\- Habla de una excavación arqueológica - ella se impresionó un poco por eso

\- ¿Te gusta la arqueología? Mi padre da clases de esa materia en la universidad, ya veces asiste a excavaciones - Shaoran dejó el libro de lado, con impresión

\- ¡¿Es en serio?! Me gustaría conocer a tu padre

\- Claro, pero él vive en tomoeda. Aunque eso no es un impedimento

\- Muchas gracias - dijo con emoción, y ella sonrió al verlo así - ¿Cuándo me avisan que los resultados están listos? - pregunta de repente, ahora serio

\- Eriol me dijo que en unos tres días - Esto se llama la atención de Shaoran, por que frunció el entrecejo, confundiéndola - ¿Qué?

\- Hablas del doctor Hiragizawa con mucha confianza - dijo, con un tono frío, y Sakura se incómoda

\- Claro, es un gran amigo, y el novio de mi mejor amiga y prima segunda, Tomoyo - le explica, y luego se le divierte, que Shaoran enrojecía de vergüenza - debí decirte, perdón ...

\- No, yo cometí el error de ... Bueno ... Ya sabes, ¿no? - No sabía ni que decir. Sakura lo mira enternecida ¿estaba celoso? Pero era una tontería.

\- No importa

Unas pocas horas mas tarde, Sakura observa que Shaoran dormía en el sofá.

Sakura se agachó frente a él, viendo el rostro del joven, tan pacífico al dormir, y unos mechones rebeldes, ocultando pequeñas partes de su rostro. Sakura trata de moverlos con delicadeza, recibiendo un poco quejido de Shaoran, que le asustó.

\- Ya basta, Meiling ... - dijo somnoliento, antes de regresar a dormir

Sakura ni sabía quien era. Pero ... ¿Por qué le importaba saberlo?

Sentí una extraña sensación en su ser, quería estar con él por siempre ...

\- No entiendo, tal vez ... Pensar en él por tantos años, y ahora volver a verlo, me hizo dar cuenta de la ciega que soy yo ...

No era posible, ¿o si? Se estaba enamorando de su paciente. Eso es muy cliché, pero ese caso fue único, por qué ella es una enfermera, por qué tenía la esperanza de ayudar a Xiao Lang ...

Le había gustado ese niño desde esa vez, pero hasta ahora se ha dado cuenta de ello.

Tomando el valor, lentamente se acerca a él, y le besa la mejilla, sintiendo la calidez del chico bajo sus labios ...

Pero se aparta, viendo que se mueve. Él se sienta en el sofá, confundido ¿Qué lo despertó?

\- ¿Que Paso?

\- Nada.

\- Sakura ... Me sentí muy extraño - dijo, aun sin entender, y ella sonríe un poco

\- No tiene importancia ¿Qué soñabas?

\- Solo lo normal. Que tal vez, cuando regrese a Hong Kong, será el inútil de siempre ...

\- ¡No eres un inútil, Shaoran! - Sakura mira como él no se convence - ¡vamos! - le ayuda a levantarse - vamos a ir a un parque que está cerca

\- Sakura, ya no soy un niño ...

\- ¿Qué importa eso? Será divertido.

\- ¿Para qué quieres convencerme de algo así?

\- Por qué ... Soy yo la que se siente una inutilidad, Al verte con esa tristeza - Shaoran se preocupa al escuchar ese tono triste

\- Vamos - dijo, mientras sonríe levemente, y ella sonríe contenta

\- ¡Si!

Shaoran sonrió más al escuchar su emoción, agradecido con Sakura ¿Por qué siempre fue tan amable con él? El lo agradecía mucho ...

Se deja llevar, sabiendo que puede caminar sin ver, solo si ella está a su lado para guiarlo ...

Continuará ...

Sakurita de Li


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es de mi autoría.

Capítulo 3. Me siento especial

Sakura y Shaoran habían llegado a un parque, donde Shaoran escucha a los niños jugando.

Pero Sakura lo guía hacia un puesto de helados, impresionando al joven.

\- ¿De qué sabor desean?

\- Un helado de fresa ¿Y tú, Shaoran?

El mencionado tardó un poco en contestar.

\- Chocolate - dijo su sabor favorito

Sakura los pagó, y luego, con ambos helados en las manos, observa a Shaoran.

\- Extiende tu mano

Shaoran obedece, y ella le entrega su cono de helado

\- Gracias

\- De nada. Vamos

Ella lo guió a una banca desocupada, sin tener en cuenta que Shaoran sonreía.

Ya sentados en la banca, Shaoran habla.

\- Es interesante, acabamos de llegar, y ... ya me siento más normal - dijo con más ánimo, y ella sonrió satisfecha

\- Voy a dejar que comas el helado tú solo, y si te ensucias ... Creo que yo deberé limpiar - dijo, con una pequeña risa al imaginar eso, y Shaoran vuelve a sonreír

\- Gracias - dijo con sinceridad, eh intenta guiar el helado a su boca, pero escucha un leve quejido

\- Eh ...

\- ¿Dónde iba a manchar? - Pregunta, adivinando la razón del quejido.

Ella sonríe nerviosamente, por ser descubierta.

\- En la nariz ... Solo inténtalo un poco más abajo ¿Esta bien? - dijo con serenidad

Shaoran asintió, y obedece. Ahora lo hizo bien. Sakura sonrió contenta, mirando que Shaoran disfruta del helado, con una sonrisa.

\- Mmm ...

\- ¿Cómo sabe el helado?

\- Bien, gracias Sakura.

Comieron los helados, y al terminar, ella vuelve a hablar.

¿Quieres ir a los columpios?

\- De acuerdo - dijo, no muy seguro de su respuesta

Sakura lo guía nuevamente, y luego suelta su mano, dejando un joven extrañando.

\- Aquí estoy. Atrás de ti hay un columpio. Intenta subir, y yo voy a vigilar que no caigas

Shaoran, no muy seguro de esto, con ambas manos, logrará alcanzar los dos extremos del columpio, y luego, lentamente, se sentó.

\- Ya lo hice

\- Bien. Alza un poco los pies y sostente

\- Sakura, soy ciego, pero sé de esas cosas - dijo, con un poco de molestia

Pero luego obedece, y siendo empujado de repente, se envió su cuerpo hacia adelante. Shaoran se siente nervioso y ... ¿Emocionado?

\- ¿Crees poder tú solo? - pregunta, después de empujarlo otra vez

\- ¡Si, descuida!

Sakura acompaña al joven, mesiéndose en el columpio de al lado. Se entretiene un rato más, hasta que Shaoran, se detiene, y ella se detuvo después.

\- ¿Te empezaste a aburrir?

\- No, pero ... No puedo creer que hagas esto por mí

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Al principio, yo quería una enfermera para alejarme de mis familiares, pero ... Me gusta como soy normal, en cierto modo, muchas gracias - dijo con sinceridad, y ella sonrió a pesar de saber que no lo notaría

\- No, gracias a ti. Desde que yo era pequeña, no sabía que esta era mi vocación, y ...

\- Conociste a un niño ciego que te dio lástima, y quisiste ser enfermera - dijo, con un tono seco, y ella se siente muy mal

\- No fue así, Shaoran ...

\- No encuentro otra explicación en ese momento, ¿Entonces por qué?

Sakura desvío de la mirada de Shaoran.

Ella sabe que él no puede verla, pero sentir que Shaoran es serio con ella, le incómoda mucho.

\- Mi corazón me dijo que debía hacerlo - murmuró, y Shaoran ahora puso una cara de incredulidad

\- ¿De dónde sacaste eso? El corazón no puede decir las cosas

\- ¿De verdad piensas eso?

\- Es la verdad

\- Será mejor que regresemos, se está haciendo de noche

Pero no era verdad, todavía faltaban un par de horas para que se oculte el sol.

\- Sakura ... - le llama, reconociendo ese tono de tristeza en su voz

¿Ella se había puesto tan mal con ese tema? No puede entenderlo.

\- Será mejor irnos - insistió ella

\- Entiende lo que traté de decir

Ella se levanta del columpio, de manera brusca, que sorprendió más a Shaoran.

\- No quiero que pienses nunca que hago esto por lástima

\- Lo siento, no creí que te molestaría tanto.

Sakura observa que Shaoran se siente mal con esto, y ella habla nuevamente.

\- No, lo siento, pero no me gusta como te empiezas a menospreciar

\- Es algo que no puedo evitar

\- Intenté evitar eso hoy.

\- Lo sé, y te lo agradezco, pero no es algo que puedas cambiar al momento

\- ¿Quién dijo que no iba a intentar cambiar eso más de una vez?

\- ¿Cómo?

Shaoran se ve sorprendido, y ella sonrió nuevamente.

\- De ahora en adelante, te llevaré a otros lugares, y haremos cosas juntos

\- Sakura ... No es necesario ...

\- ¿No lo es?

\- No

\- Aunque no sea necesario, lo haré

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por qué ... Eres muy importante para mí, Shaoran ...

Shaoran no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿Sakura había dicho eso?

Siente su corazón latiendo acelerado, y su respiración se agita de repente.

¿Qué sucede con el?

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Si, haré hasta lo imposible para que comiences un sonreír más, y te sientas más normal

Shaoran no evita sonreír nuevamente, convencido de que Sakura era sincera. No estaba con él por lástima, era por qué él es importante para ella ...

Y eso le hace sentirse mejor que lo normal, se siente especial ...

Continuará ...

Sakurita de Li


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es de mi autoría.

Capítulo 4. El día en la playa.

Al día siguiente, Shaoran ya había despertado, pero Sakura no llegaba. Tal vez se había despertado muy temprano.

Cuando ella llegó, preparó al joven unos Hot Cakes, mientras estaba tarareando una canción.

Shaoran sonríe al escucharla tan contenta, aunque no reconoce la canción.

(Nota: Sakura esta tarareando la apertura 1 de Sakura Card Captor)

Después de desayunar, Sakura le habla.

\- Shaoran, ¿No te gustaría ir a la playa conmigo hoy?

Shaoran se impresiona al escuchar esa propuesta. ¿Ir a la playa con Sakura?

\- No estoy seguro, la última vez que fui a la playa, fue un año antes del accidente

\- Pero sabes nadar, ¿no?

\- Bueno ... Si, pero desde hace años no lo hago, ¿Has visto un ciego nadar?

\- Si yo te acompaño todo el tiempo, no veo inconveniente

\- ¿De verdad? - pregunta, aún no creyendo del todo eso

\- De verdad, Shaoran - dijo con un tono dulce, y el sonríe, convencido

\- Está bien, pero no tengo traje de baño

\- Por eso ... Eh ...

Shaoran se extraña, escuchando que Sakura estaba apenada.

¿Pasaba algo malo?

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Yo ... Antes de venir, fui al centro comercial, y ... Te compré un traje de baño

\- Ah ... Gracias - dijo Shaoran, sonrojado de la pena

\- No es nada

Pero, para Sakura, fue muy penoso comprar un traje de baño masculino.

Aunque no le iba a decir la verdad al joven.

Rato después, luego de llegar en taxi, Sakura guía a Shaoran para los vestidores, pero lógicamente lo deja solo para que se cambie de ropa.

Cuando Shaoran salió, Sakura se sonrojo, viendo el traje de baño color verde oscuro, le queda perfecto.

Shaoran no puede ver que Sakura lleva un traje de baño color verde claro, de una pieza.

\- Vamos Shaoran - dijo, mientras que la toma de la mano

\- si

Sakura y Shaoran caminan por unos minutos, hasta que Shaoran siente el aire fresco en su rostro y escucha las olas del mar. Escucha también a las personas a lo lejos, y no evita sonreír.

\- ¿Te gusta estar aquí? - Pregunta de Sakura, viendo la sonrisa de Shaoran

\- Si, Sakura ... De verdad te agradezco esto

\- Lo hago con mucho gusto

Shaoran se divertía con Sakura, ¡con ella se puso a jugar con el agua y la arena!

Nunca había imaginado hacer esas cosas, por su personalidad, y menos con su discapacidad.

Sakura vio que Shaoran sonreía más ¡Y hasta se reía contento! Eso le dio mucha felicidad a ella.

\- Sakura, encontré algo entre la arena.

\- ¿En serio?

Shaoran asintió, y le enseña una perla, que asombra a la chica.

\- Se siente como una canica, pero es muy extraño encontrar en la playa una canica

\- Shaoran, es una perla.

\- ¿Una perla? - pregunta sorprendido

\- Si, y es muy bonita.

\- Te la regalo - le extiende el objeto, y ella le mira sorprendida

\- Pero Shaoran ...

\- Es como agradecimiento por este día inolvidable.

Ella sonríe, y toma la perla entre sus manos.

\- Muchas gracias

\- No, gracias a ti.

OOOOOOOOOO

Llegó el día en que se iban a enterar si Shaoran Li, tendría una operación, o si había probabilidades de complicaciones.

\- ¿Estás nervioso? - Pregunta Sakura al verlo algo tenso

\- Un poco ...

\- Tranquilo, lo mejor es tener fe y esperanza - dijo convencida, y el sonrió más calmado

\- Tienes razón

\- ¿Nos vamos? - La pregunta amablemente, pero él vuelve a ponerse tenso - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Es que ... ¿Sabías que ... Los ciegos conocen el rostro de las personas en el medio de sus manos?

\- si

\- Yo quiero ... Conocer tu rostro, sin importar que puedo recuperar la visión o no

Shaoran no sabe por qué quiere eso, pero decide pedírselo a Sakura.

Ella le mira anonadada, por qué no se esperaba eso.

¿Shaoran quería conocer su rostro? Eso le dio mucha alegría ¡Quería tenerle confianza!

\- Con gusto, adelante - dijo, mientras se queda quieta en su lugar

Shaoran, algo nervioso, extiende sus manos, cerca de la chica.

Sakura siente las manos cálidas de Shaoran acariciar su rostro, y ella se sonrojo.

¡Qué bueno que Shaoran no puede ver su sonrojo!

Shaoran siente con asombro las facciones de la chica ... Finas y delicadas ... Suaves y tibias.

Siente que su cabello es corto, y si querer, toca sus labios ...

Shaoran siente que su respiración se agita de repente, y el retiro de las manos de la chica, algo confuso.

\- Wow ... - dijo solamente, y ella le mira preocupada

\- ¿Sientes que me veo muy mal? - pregunta con tristeza

Shaoran se preocupa por ese tono triste.

\- ¡No! Es que ... Tu rostro se siente ... Indescriptible - dijo, tratando de explicar eso

Sakura no sabe ni que pensar.

\- Entiendo, ya debemos irnos

En realidad, ella no entendía nada, pero lo deja así.

\- si

En el hospital, Sakura observa a Shaoran sentado en una silla, y luego ve a Eriol leyendo en silencio los resultados.

Shaoran estaba nervioso de repente.

¿Y si nunca recupera la visión?

No sabía por qué, pero luego de sentir el rostro de Sakura, ese miedo surgió.

\- Eriol ... ¿Shaoran podrá ser operado? - le pregunta impaciente

Eriol no dijo nada, lo que intriga a ambos.

Continuará ...

Gracias por sus comentarios, ¿Mi historia tiene un toque dulce y puro? Me apena que me digan eso jejeje.

A veces los capítulos son cortos, por falta de tiempo, y si hay faltas de ortografía o si alguna palabra no tiene sentido, el auto corrector cambia palabras.

Sakurita de Li


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es de mi autoría.

Capítulo 5. Sin saber razones.

Sakura y Shaoran siguen sin obtener respuesta, lo que preocupa a ambos, hasta que Eriol sonrió.

\- Todo indica que Shaoran puede someterse a una operación

Ambos sonríen, contentos por la noticia.

\- ¡Genial! - dijo Shaoran, con emoción.

Ese tipo de expresiones no eran típicas de Shaoran, pero ahora ...

Sin saber la razón, era más optimista y positivo, además, también era más expresivo.

\- ¿Cuándo sería la operación? - pregunta Sakura

\- La operación se programó para dentro de dos semanas

\- Entiendo, aquí estaré ese día - dijo Shaoran decidido, y Eriol ahora lo mira serio

\- Pero recomiendo, no te ilusiones mucho ni aceptes una derrota segura, intenta mentalizar ambos desenlaces

\- Comprendo, no existe la seguridad de predecir el resultado.

\- Exactamente

\- Bien Eriol, entonces vamos a venir ese día - dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

\- Por cierto, luego de la operación de Shaoran, Tomoyo y yo iremos a Tomoeda, para nuestra boda

Eriol observa con diversión las expresiones de sorpresa que Sakura y Shaoran tienen.

\- ¿La boda es dentro de dos semanas?

\- No, Sakura, la boda va a aparecer, después de una semana de haber llegado a Tomoeda

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Tomoyo y yo dejamos a la madre de Tomoyo encargarse de todo, mientras que nosotros estamos aquí, pero debemos ir a medirse vestuarios y revisar detalles.

\- Entiendo

\- No sabía que usted estaba comprometido, doctor - dijo Shaoran, aun impresionado

\- Así es, pero me ocupo de mis responsabilidades antes que cualquier evento.

\- Comprendo

OOOOOOOOOO

Tres días después, Sakura se da cuenta, que Shaoran estaba distante y preocupado.

Sentados ambos en el sofá, Sakura le habla.

\- No debes preocuparte tanto

\- No es tan sencillo - dijo Shaoran, con un tono apagado

\- Aun tienes tiempo para procesarlo

\- Lo sé - dijo con el mismo tono

Sakura no sabe que hacer, hasta que se levanta el sofá, con determinación.

Debe hacer lo posible para distraer al joven de sus preocupaciones, hasta el día en que la operación se realice.

\- ¿Quieres comer una pizza?

Shaoran ríe un poco al escucharla.

\- ¿Vas a ordenar una pizza?

\- No - dijo con diversión

\- ¿Entonces? - pregunta, confundido

\- ¿Quieres comer una pizza? - dijo, repitiendo la pregunta.

Shaoran no entiende eso, ¿Por qué la pregunta es si no van a comer pizza?

Pero decidió contestar.

\- Si, quiero una pizza de peperoni

\- Yo también, ¡Vamos a una pizzería!

\- ¿EH?

Shaoran siente que Sakura lo guía hacia la puerta, cosa que le sorprendió más.

Momentos después, ambos estaban en una pizzería, donde Shaoran podía oler el delicioso aroma, y se abre el apetito.

Luego, llegaron a una mesa vacía, con asientos para dos personas, y Sakura habla.

\- Iré a ordenar la pizza

\- si

¿Quieres que tenga orilla de queso?

\- ¡Si! - dijo mas emocionado, y ella sonríe enternecida

\- ¿De qué sabor quieres el refresco?

\- Eso no tiene importancia.

\- Bien, regreso en un momento.

Shaoran se queda solo en su lugar, pero una chica de cabello color castaño oscuro y ojos cafés, se siente frente a él.

\- ¿Qué hace un joven tan atractivo aquí solo?

Shaoran frunció el entrecejo, molesto por el atrevimiento de esa chica.

\- No estoy solo, mi acompañante regresa en un momento

\- Al menos observa a esta chica linda directamente

Ella no se había dado cuenta de que Shaoran estaba ciego.

Shaoran se divierte un poco con ese comentario.

Pero después, habla con seriedad, decidido.

\- Yo no veo a chicas como tu - dijo, mintiendo a medias, y ella se retira molesta

Cuando Sakura regresó, ella observa con confusión, la expresión de fastidio que Shaoran tiene.

\- ¿Ocurre algo malo, Shaoran?

El joven suaviza su expresión al escuchar la voz de Sakura.

\- No pasa nada, ¿Ya vamos a comer?

\- si

Los jóvenes pasan un rato agradable, pero de regreso al departamento, Shaoran estaba pensativo.

Luego, le habla a la chica.

\- Sakura ...

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Yo soy atractivo?

Las palabras de esa chica desconocida, lo habían dejado intrigado.

La familia de Shaoran siempre dice que él es guapo, atractivo, y más cosas así.

Pero debes ser por el cariño incondicional que tienen, y quería sinceridad.

De Sakura obtendría una respuesta sincera, Shaoran confía en ello.

\- ¿eh?

Sakura se sonroja inevitablemente.

Ella sabe que Shaoran no puede verse a sí mismo, pero ...

¿Cómo iba a contestar esa pregunta?

\- Quiero que seas sincera - dijo con seriedad al no escuchar la respuesta

\- Eres ... Un joven ... Muy atractivo, Shaoran ...

Shaoran se impresiona, y se sonroja con esa respuesta.

¿Estás siendo sincera?

\- Si, soy sincera - responde, aun sonrojada

\- Mu ... Muchas gracias

\- No es nada

Sakura sonrió después de que ese momento pasó.

Quería decirle mucho más, pero no iba a hacerlo.

Era muy pronto para pensar en el amor, y ...

No puede decirle a Shaoran lo que siente por él, al menos no por el momento ...

Shaoran sonrió después de procesar la respuesta.

¿Sakura piensa que él es atractivo?

Shaoran le agradece a la chica desconocida que había dicho eso, por que ahora sabe lo que Sakura piensa sobre él.

El joven no sabe la razón, pero se siente satisfecho al escuchar que Sakura lo considera atractivo.

¿Por qué?

Continuará ...

Sakurita de Li


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es de mi autoría.

Capítulo 6. Cómo néctar con sabor a miel

Habían pasado los días muy rápido, y al día siguiente, Shaoran debe asistir al hospital, para una operación.

Estando en el departamento, recostado en su cama, mientras Sakura prepara la cena, Shaoran estaba pensativo.

Puede recuperar la visión, luego de tantos años ...

Puede empezar desde cero, y hacer cosas por sí mismo. Hasta puede casarse y tener hijos, como el doctor Hiragizawa lo va a hacer ...

Pero, si no la recupera, seguiría siendo una carga para los demás ...

Shaoran no es capaz de obligar a una mujer, para casarse con él, de seguir ciego, nunca.

\- Además, una mujer no quiere estar con un ciego - dijo con melancolía, pero fue escuchado

\- Si ella te ama, estará contigo siempre, en las buenas y en las malas, Shaoran

Shaoran escucha la voz de Sakura, y se siente en su cama.

\- Pero si no resulta bien la operación, nunca tendré la oportunidad de una vida como el doctor Hiragizawa

Ella se sienta junto a Shaoran.

\- Esa resignación, es justo lo que el médico recomendó evitar.

\- Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo

\- Shaoran ...

\- ¿Y si no resulta? Sería un ciego inservible para toda la vida ...

\- ¡No quiero que digas eso, Shaoran! - dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Shaoran escucha esa voz quebrada, eh intenta sentir el rostro de Sakura.

Al encontrar el rostro de la chica, siente lágrimas en el.

\- Sakura ... -dijo, con impresión.

\- Estar ciego o no estarlo, no define el amor

\- ¿Por qué estás llorando?

El joven no entiende las reacciones de la chica, pero él siente esas lágrimas con tristeza.

Por alguna razón, le preocupa más que su voz.

\- Eso no importa - dijo mientras se alejaba de Shaoran

\- A mí si me importa

La chica se pone de pie, para alejarse más.

Shaoran intenta acercarse a ella, pero ella se aleja más.

\- Debo ir a terminar la cena

Sakura se va rápidamente a la habitación, dejando solo al joven.

\- ¡Sakura! - Le habla Shaoran, pero ella ya no estaba ... no puedo entenderte ...

OOOOOOOOOO

\- Entonces, ¿Mañana se realizará la operación de Li?

Tomoyo Daidouji, estaba hablando con el joven Hiragizawa.

\- Si, y después de unas horas, le quitaré las vendas de los ojos.

\- ¿Crees que todo salga bien?

\- No puedo predecir el futuro, pero cuando se verifique el resultado, mi trabajo allí habrá terminado

\- Espero que todo salga bien

\- Eso lo decidirá el destino, Tomoyo. El bienestar de Shaoran no depende de su visión, depende de su corazón

Eriol dijo esas palabras, por qué aunque sea médico, también es un ser humano con sentimientos, como los demás.

\- Tienes razón

OOOOOOOOOO

El día ha llegado, y Sakura deben dejar al joven solo con los encargados de preparar a las personas para una operación.

La chica se despide de Shaoran en un pasillo del hospital.

\- Bien, creo que el momento llegó - dijo Shaoran, intentando relajarse.

\- ¿Vas a tener esperanza?

\- Lo voy a intentar

Sakura estaba decidida a que Shaoran tenga esperanza.

Aunque eso signifique que ella ya no iba a tener una esperanza con él.

\- Mi destino era encontrarme contigo nuevamente, Shaoran

\- Eso creo

\- Y quiero decirte, que ... Me la pasé bien contigo

Shaoran sonríe al escucharla, por qué ella sonaba sincera.

\- Yo también me la pasé bien contigo

El joven estaba siendo sincero, por qué, en los últimos días, estar con Sakura fue una gran experiencia, que no va a olvidar nunca.

\- Por eso mismo, te pido que tengas esperanza.

\- Es que ...

Shaoran no sabe que decir, por qué no estaba seguro de cumplir esa petición.

Tener esperanza, era algo muy complicado para él.

\- A mi no me importa lo que suceda, si recuperas la visión o no, yo ... Te seguiré amando

Shaoran se siente en su corazón latiendo más de lo normal, y su respiración también se aceleró.

\- Sa ... Sakura ...

\- Si te recuperas, estaré muy feliz por ti, por que ... Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien.

\- ¿Por qué hablas así? Parece que te estás despidiendo ...

La chica se acerca a Shaoran, eh hizo lo que quería hacer desde hace tiempo ...

Lo había besado ...

El contacto fue leve, pero cálido y hermoso para ella.

Tan dulce es para Sakura, la calidez de Shaoran ...

¡Los labios de Shaoran son néctar con sabor a miel!

También, la luz de su sonrisa es cómo néctar con sabor a miel ...

Ella se aparta de él, y habla nuevamente.

\- Adiós, mi amigo Xiao Lang ... - dijo ella, antes de salir corriendo

\- ¡Sakura!

Shaoran intenta seguir a la chica, pero lo detiene el personal del hospital.

Ya era precisamente el momento de la operación.

Con resignación, Shaoran se dirige al lado contrario de dónde fue Sakura.

Pero cuando termine la operación, él debe hablar con ella.

Shaoran tiene que darle una respuesta.

Pero Shaoran no sabe ni que decirle a ella ...

Continuará ...

Ya no sé si leen la historia, pero yo escribo otro capítulo para confirmar esa duda.

Sakurita de Li


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es de mi autoría.

Capítulo 7. ¿Voy a recuperar la visión?

\- Todo está listo para que se realice la operación - dijo Eriol con una sonrisa

\- si

\- No te veo muy animado, Shaoran

\- Es que yo ...

Shaoran recuerda que después de la operación, debe hablar con Sakura, por qué tiene que aclarar esta situación.

El joven no sabe que responder a la chica, pero debe hablar con ella de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunta eriol

\- ¿Pasará mucho tiempo para que pueda hablar con Sakura?

Eriol sonríe al escuchar esa pregunta, luego hablando.

\- Eso depende de que Sakura quiera hablar contigo, además de que debes esperar unas horas antes de poder recibir visitas

\- Entiendo

Shaoran estaba resignado a esperar unas horas, por qué no tenía otra opción.

Estaba listo para recibir una operación, para recuperar la visión, por qué era necesario tener esperanza ...

Sakura le había enseñado que se puede tener esperanza ...

OOOOOOOOOO

Sakura estaba lejos del pasillo donde estaba Shaoran, pensativa.

\- No me siento bien por haber hecho eso, lo mejor es que regrese con Shaoran, por qué debo apoyarlo en este momento ...

\- ¡¿Mi Amado Shaoran ya se operará ?!

Sakura siente que su corazón se detiene, viendo una chica de cabello negro y ojos color rojo.

Esa chica estaba acompañada de otras 4 chicas, quienes prefieren tomar las cosas con calma.

\- Tranquila Meiling, sabemos que Xiao Lang es fuerte

Entonces esa chica escandalosa es Meiling.

Shaoran había soñado con esa chica en una ocasión ...

\- ¡Pero es injusto que no dijera nada al respecto!

\- Shaoran vino a Japón especialmente para esto - dijo otra chica

\- Bueno, ¡Entonces cuando me vea, Shaoran va a ver lo hermosa que soy!

Sakura se dirige lejos de ese lugar, intentando entender esas palabras.

"Su Amado Shaoran"

"Shaoran soñando con esa chica"

Sakura siente que su corazón se rompe en pedazos, y comienza a derramar lágrimas, con una sola idea en su mente ...

"Shaoran no puede amarla, por qué esta enamorado de alguien más ..."

OOOOOOOOOO

Después de unas horas de haber realizado la operación, y Eriol estaba en la habitación de Shaoran, preparado para quitarle las ventas al joven.

Era de madrugada, y en pocas horas iba a amanecer.

La habitación estaba ocupada por ellos dos.

Eriol debe irse a Tomoeda luego de ocupar este asunto.

\- ¿Estás listo, Shaoran?

\- ¿Crees que sea muy pronto para saber esto? - pregunta shaoran con nerviosismo

Los ojos de Shaoran estaban vendados, pero su expresión era de temor y nervios.

El joven no estaba preparado para saber el resultado.

\- Hace unas horas antes, pensabas lo contrario

\- ¡No es lo mismo! - dijo mientras alza la voz

\- Tu comportamiento demuestra que es mejor no hacer esto hoy, y que serás mejor dejarlo para cuando regrese de la luna de miel

Eriol sonríe al verlo sobresaltar, por que su comentario hizo el efecto esperado.

\- ¡No es necesario!

\- Pero estás muy nervioso, Shaoran

\- ¡Quiero retirarme las vendas!

\- Está bien, lo voy a hacer - dijo con una sonrisa burlona

\- Hágalo ya - dijo impaciente.

\- ¿Por qué esa impaciencia repentina?

\- Por qué ... Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien.

Eriol sonrió al escuchar esa frase, por qué sabía bien de quién era.

\- Entonces quédate tranquilo - le indica con calma

El doctor Hiragizawa comienza con su trabajo. Cuando le quita las vendas, Shaoran estaba con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Ya me las quitó?

Eriol pone las vendas en un bote de basura.

\- Si, asi que quiero que abras los ojos lentamente

Shaoran asintió, y obedeció al doctor.

El joven iba a saber los resultados.

Shaoran estaba seguro, de que la experiencia de ahora es muy importante en su vida.

Sakura creía en el, y no puede fallarle.

Eriol observa que Shaoran abre los ojos con temor.

El doctor debe preguntarle al joven, si puede ver algo, o si no puede ver nada ...

Continuará ...

Sakurita de Li


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es de mi autoría.

Capítulo 8. Debo encontrarte, Sakura

Eriol observa al joven con detenimiento.

\- Shaoran ... ¿Qué es lo que ves? - pregunta con calma

Pero el joven no responde, y Eriol observa preocupado que Shaoran tenía la respiración agitada.

¿Cómo se puede saber qué sucede en el castaño?

Shaoran no responde, por qué parece estar en shock, así como Eriol no puede saber la razón de esa agitación.

Pero Eriol siente que dos orbes color chocolate con destellos ambarinos, le miraban con asombro.

\- Usted ... Es mi edad, ¿es el encargado del hospital, tan joven?

Eriol ríe por ese comentario, pero luego mira al joven, con impresión.

\- ¿Me puedes ver?

Shaoran baja su cabeza, viendo el piso de color blanco, mirando sus propios pies, luego parpadeando confundido.

\- Creo que si

\- Yo creo que no, por que yo no soy el piso - dijo con burla, pero siente la mirada molesta del joven

\- No me gustan las bromas como esas.

\- Entiendo, pero es curioso que luego de verme, quieras matarme con la mirada, querido paciente

Eriol mira a Shaoran observando a su alrededor, pero no le extraña, después de muchos años sin poder ver las cosas, debe ser impresionante poder ver nuevamente.

\- Puedo ver ... - dijo mientras se levanta de la cama

\- Eso parece

Shaoran camina con lentitud, pero seguro de no tropezar.

\- ¡Puedo ver! - Exclamó con emoción, y Eriol le mira satisfecho.

\- Esta situación comprueba, que siendo "tan joven", no tuve la necesidad de un trasplante para restaurar tu visión

Shaoran ahora mira a Eriol con asombro y admiración.

\- Entonces, eres un prodigio

\- Puede ser. Bueno, te doy mi felicitación

\- Gracias, pero ...

\- ¿Ocurre algo malo?

\- ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a mi enfermera? - pregunta con impaciencia

Eriol sonrió levemente, por lo que esperaba que Shaoran preguntara eso.

Pero tenia que decirle la verdad, y eso hizo.

\- Ella salió ayer de vacaciones a Tomoeda

Shaoran siente que están jugando una mala broma, pero Eriol asintió, confirmando lo dicho.

\- ¡¿Sakura se fue?!

No puede ser cierto, no puede ser ...

Ella no lo dejaría solo con esa situación ...

¿De verdad se despidió en ese momento?

\- Así es

\- ¡No era correcto dejarla marcharse! - dijo con enojo

\- No entiendo a lo que te refieres

\- ¡Ella es mi enfermera particular! - exclamó con mas molestia

\- Usted solicitó, hasta el día en la operación que se realizó, y ese día fue precisamente ayer

Shaoran se siente un imbécil por reclamarle. ¡Era cierto!

Al ver los resultados de la operación, Shaoran iba a regresar a Hong Kong, por lo que la enfermera ya no iba a ser un requisito.

Fue un tonto por haber solicitado ese plazo.

Pero ese beso ... Esa declaración ...

¿Fue una despedida definitiva?

¿Ella tenía planeado irse luego de eso?

Tomoeda ... Donde había ocurrido el accidente y donde se encontró con Sakura ...

\- Ella está en Tomoeda, para asistir a tu boda, ¿no?

Eriol sonríe al darse cuenta de que había sido tratado de "tu" y no de "usted"

Pero le parece mejor así, y le responde, mientras que Shaoran comienza a cambiarse de ropa.

\- Estás en lo correcto

\- Perfecto - responde solamente

\- Saliste de una operación hace poco tiempo

\- ¿Qué importa eso?

\- Aunque el viaje no sea de larga duración, el moverte tanto de repente ...

\- ¡Aquí me quedaré como un león enjaulado! - dijo con seriedad, y Eriol vuelve a sonreír

\- Es verdad, sin importar en donde te encuentres, no vas a obedecer mis recomendaciones, ¿verdad?

\- Me conoces muy rápido, Hiragizawa

\- Entiendo, pero no sabes cómo llegar, ¿no es así?

Shaoran desvía la mirada, incómodo, y Eriol ríe un poco por esa acción.

\- Así es

\- Entonces, te voy a llevar con mucho gusto, y estás invitado a mi boda

\- ¡¿De verdad ?! - Pregunta, muy impresionado con eso.

\- Lo dije en serio, Shaoran

Shaoran sonríe con agradecimiento, esperando obtener pronto una respuesta de Sakura.

¿Por qué se fue así?

Debe hablar con ella de inmediato.

\- Muchas gracias

\- No es nada

Shaoran tiene una sola idea en su mente.

"Debo encontrarte, Sakura"

Continuará ...

Sakurita de Li


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es de mi autoría.

Capítulo 9. Nada me impedirá ir con ella.

Shaoran estaba por salir de la habitación, pero Eriol habla nuevamente.

\- Pero hay un pequeño inconveniente

Shaoran se detiene frente a la puerta, mirando con preocupación a Eriol.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Antes de salir hacia Tomoeda, creo que debes conversar con 4 chicas castañas y una chica de pelo negro, que están esperando allá afuera

El joven Li, palidece al escuchar esas descripciones.

¡Ellas habían venido para verlo!

Esta situación era algo irritante para Shaoran. ¡Justo ahora van a visitarlo!

No puede hablar mucho con ellas, por qué, debe encontrar a la enfermera Sakura, inmediatamente.

\- ¡Diablos! - exclamó con frustración

\- ¿Las conoces? - Pregunta Eriol, pero, adivina la respuesta, y la respuesta era "si"

\- Si, son mis hermanas y mi prima.

\- Entonces primero debes hablar con ellas

\- Si, espera 5 minutos, por favor.

\- No te preocupes

Shaoran salió de la habitación, y fuera de ella, es sorprendido por 5 abrazos y besos de las chicas. Todas estaban contentas al verlo.

Fanren, Feimei, Shiefa y Futtie eran las hermanas de Shaoran, y Meiling era mas contenta al verlo.

\- Shaoran, ¿puedes verme? - pregunta fanren con curiosidad

\- ¿Puedes verme a mí? - pregunta Shiefa

\- Puedo verlas a todas ustedes - dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa, por lo que debe admitir que les encanta poder verlas nuevamente después de tantos años, luego de solo escucharlas.

\- ¡Que felicidad! - exclamó feimei

\- Pero debo de marcharme ahora - declaró Shaoran con seriedad, y ellas detienen su festejo

Meiling es la primera en reaccionar.

\- Shaoran, estás recién recuperado, así que esta vez vamos a regresar a Hong Kong en un par de días ...

Pero la mirada seria de Shaoran no cambia en lo absoluto.

\- Yo no hablo de Hong Kong, voy a ir hacia Tomoeda

Esta declaración deja a todas en shock.

Futtie es la primera en hablar.

\- ¿Estás loco ?! Nunca regresarás a ese lugar

\- ¿Quieres quedarte ciego otra vez o matarte como papá? - pregunta feimei con desesperación

Shaoran suspiró con pesar.

\- No necesariamente debe pasar eso

\- ¡No vamos a llevarte a ese lugar! - Declaró fanren con severidad.

\- Iré solo, ya soy mayor de edad y no tengo alguna discapacidad.

\- No sabes como llegar, así que no puedes - dijo Shiefa triunfal

Pero todas se sorprendieron, por que Shaoran sonríe, malicioso, levemente, pero con seguridad y diversión.

Esa sonrisa, Shaoran la usaba muy poco, pero cuando se hace, significa que salió con la suya, o que va a salirse con la suya, muy pronto.

La terquedad de Shaoran, era algo que no tenía límites cuando se empeña con obtener lo que desea.

\- Pero el doctor Hiragizawa sabe como llegar, y se ofreció a llevarme.

\- ¡Entonces, yo iré contigo, Shaoran! - dijo Meiling mientras se abraza de él.

\- No, Meiling, eso no está en discusión.

\- Aún así, no te dejaremos - dijo Feimei

Shaoran se estaba enfadando.

\- Les agradezco su preocupación, pero si no voy ahora, no sabrán nada de mi

Shaoran sabe que decir eso es un poco cruel, pero debe llegar a Tomoeda, inmediatamente.

¡Debe hablar con Sakura!

Eriol salió de la habitación, por que ya habían pasado los 5 minutos.

\- ¿Nos vamos?

\- si

\- Shaoran ...

Shaoran sonríe agradecido, al ver a Meiling preocupada por él.

\- No te preocupes, pase lo que pase, todo estará bien.

Shaoran se va con Eriol, y las chicas quedan anonadadas.

Shaoran nunca sonreía con optimismo, y tampoco dijo frases como esa.

¿Una operación puede cambiar la personalidad de Shaoran?

No, pero no saben que es ...

Shaoran se sube al automóvil de Eriol, en el asiento de copiloto, y Eriol comienza a conducir con dirección a Tomoeda.

\- Como aun es de madrugada, no hay tráfico, así que llegaremos pronto

Las palabras de Eriol hacen en el joven castaño sonreír.

Pronto llegaría con Sakura.

Eso es lo que más desea ahora, poder hablar con ella.

Aunque le entristece que ella se fuera, eso le dolía mucho en su pecho.

¿Tenía sentido tener un dolor en el pecho por la partida de la chica?

Tantos pensamientos al respecto, le confunden.

También se confunde, por no saber que responderle a ella, con respecto a sus sentimientos.

¿Qué siente él por ella?

Shaoran solo sabe algo, que nada le impedirá ir con ella ...

Continuará ...

Sakurita de Li


	10. Chapter 10

Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es de mi autoría.

Capítulo 10. Aprendiendo a escuchar al corazón

Eriol conduce su automóvil, pero en un semáforo, observa al joven castaño.

\- Te sientes algo ansioso - dijo, al ver que el pie de Shaoran pisa constantemente el mismo lugar.

\- Yo ...

\- ¿Sabes ?, yo quiero ver pronto, a mi prometida

\- Entiendo - dijo, mientras baja su mirada

\- Pero, en mi caso, no será la primera vez que la vea

\- ¿eh?

\- Tu no has visto el rostro de Sakura, nunca - dijo, sabiendo que tiene razón

\- Es verdad ... No sé como es ella físicamente

Eriol sonrió, y volvió a hablar.

\- Tu no debiste salir del hospital el día de hoy, y si algo te sucede, mi carrera como médico quedará hecha una ruina

Shaoran le mira con incredulidad.

\- ¿Y por qué lo permitiste?

El semáforo marca el color verde, y Eriol vuelve a conducir, con la mirada hacia el frente.

\- Le hice caso a mi corazón, no a la mente superficial, Shaoran - dijo con sinceridad

El otro joven, estaba impresionado por lo que había escuchado.

¿Hacerle caso al corazón?

Algo similar le había dicho Sakura, el día en que fueron al parque ...

\- No entiendo de que hablas

\- ¿Sabías que existe el libro "El principito" de Saint Exupery?

\- No sabía que existía, ¿por qué?

Shaoran no entiende el cambio de tema.

\- Hay un personaje, es un zorro, y tiene una frase muy interesante

\- ¿Qué frase? - pregunta Shaoran con curiosidad

\- "Solo con el corazón se ve bien, lo esencial es invisible a los ojos"

El joven castaño, estaba más sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué significa esa frase?

\- Durante los años, Shaoran no tiene la capacidad para ver con los ojos, y aunque ahora la tiene, nunca aprendí a ver con el corazón, hasta que entienda lo que yo voy a explicar.

Shaoran se sorprendió con esa manera de decir las cosas.

\- Explica entonces, por favor.

\- La frase significa, que los ojos pueden ver, pero solo de manera superficial, y el corazón dice lo que sientes, lo que deseas, y tu corazón te dijo que vinieras conmigo

¿Su corazón le dijo que fuera a buscar a la chica?

\- El corazón no puede decir las cosas.

\- ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

Shaoran no puede responder, por que no sabe la respuesta.

\- Yo ...

\- ¿Qué sientes cuando recuerdas que Sakura se fue sin despedirse?

\- Siento ...

Un vacío en su pecho, un dolor indescriptible, una desesperación, que solo con la presencia de Sakura se pueden aliviar ...

Tantos años de sentirse inútil, en pocos días se han convertido, en esperanza ...

Los mejores momentos de su vida, los ha pasado con Sakura ...

Sin embargo, Sakura se fue luego de decirle que lo amaba ...

¿Por qué le duele tanto su partida?

Esos sentimientos indescriptibles, la calidez del rostro de la chica, tocar sus labios ...

Y luego besarlos ...

¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?

\- ¿Ya lo entiendes? - pregunta Eriol, viendo la expresión de Shaoran

\- Si, ya lo entiendo, gracias Eriol, espero que podamos ser amigos

\- Con mucho gusto, Shaoran

OOOOOOOOOO

Corriendo como un loco, solo se detiene para hacer una pregunta, "¿Dónde está el Parque Pingüino?", Hasta que puede llegar, algo agotado.

¿Por qué estaba en ese lugar?

"Mi corazón me dijo que tenía que venir aquí"

Era temprano, lo que no había visto niños en el lugar, pero lo que había logrado ver, le deja sin aliento ...

Camina lentamente, intentando no ser descubierto, lo que es sencillo, por que, no se da cuenta de su presencia.

Llega a su objetivo, observando a la persona que estaba allí ...

Era una hermosa chica de cabello castaño claro, de ojos verdes, finas facciones, ropa casual, blusa manga corta color blanco y pantalón de mezclilla azul, con tenis blanco, sentada en un columpio, sollozando.

Le duele el corazón, por verle así, ¿cómo sabía que era ella?

\- Shaoran - dijo en voz baja, sin notar su presencia

\- Dime - dijo el joven simplemente

La joven levanta su cabeza, y mira al joven con sorpresa.

Shaoran lo comprueba, sabe que es ella, y no solo por escuchar que dice ese nombre ..

El joven ya sabía que era ella, aunque nunca antes le había visto.

¿Cómo lo sabía?

"Mi corazón me dijo que eres tú"

Continuará ...

Sakurita de Li


	11. Chapter 11

Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es de mi autoría.

Capítulo 11. Te amo.

Sakura se siente por primera vez en su vida, que los ojos color chocolate con toques ámbar, le miraban.

Ella siente una inmensa felicidad, pero a la vez, siente mucha confusión.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sakura observa con sorpresa, que el joven se acerca a ella, quedando de frente.

\- ¿Por qué te fuiste de esa manera?

La chica desvía su mirada de Shaoran, con incomodidad, y con tristeza.

\- Una mujer que estaba esperando por ti, junto con otras mujeres.

Ella no quiere sonar celosa, pero su tono no le ayuda en mucho, y Shaoran niega con la cabeza.

\- Si te refieres a Meiling, ella no es la mujer a la que yo amo.

Sakura abre los ojos, impactada.

\- ¿eh?

Shaoran se arrodilló ante ella, quedando a su altura, y cierra los ojos.

\- ¿Puedo tocar tu rostro nuevamente?

Sakura no esperaba eso, ¿Por qué Shaoran quiere hacer eso nuevamente?

Ya no tiene sentido, pero ...

Por alguna razón, le responde con cariño.

\- si, adelante

Shaoran obedece inmediatamente, y siente el rostro de la chica entre sus manos. Sakura siente algo de nerviosismo con la cercanía de Shaoran.

Pero ella no esperaba lo siguiente ...

Shaoran se acerca lentamente al rostro de Sakura, y sus labios se unen en un beso ...

Sakura pierde el aliento, sintiendo los labios de Shaoran sobre sus labios. Después de esa sorpresa, ella cierra los ojos, y acepta el beso. Ella siente plenamente, un beso correspondido ...

Shaoran había rodeado de la cintura a la joven, y de un jalón, ambos están en el suelo, ella está encima de él.

Shaoran sonríe levemente, en medio del beso.

Esa niña, era la misma a la que había conocido en el parque Pingüino, en ese mismo parque ...

Sin embargo, se separan, quedando cerca, pero Shaoran no le suelta.

\- No fue justo que te fueras de esa manera - dijo Shaoran, con el entrecejo fruncido

\- Yo ...

La joven se desvía de la mirada, pero Shaoran, con su mano derecha, sin soltarla de la cintura con el brazo izquierdo, la alza del mentón.

\- Por favor, no dejes de mirarme, no me ocultes tus hermosos ojos.

Sakura observa con asombro al joven castaño, e inevitablemente, sonríe con alegría, pero luego se preocupa, al observar al joven derramar lágrimas.

\- ¿Qué tienes?

Shaoran la abrazó con algo de fuerza, cerrando los ojos, para no derramar más lágrimas.

\- ¡Tenía mucho miedo!

\- ¿Cómo? - pregunta Sakura con sorpresa

\- ¡No quiero que te alejes de mi otra vez!

\- Pero ...

\- ¡Cometí un error por no decir que te amo!

Sakura se sorprendió con esas palabras, y siente que su corazón está latiendo acelerado.

Shaoran le dijo a ella que la ama ...

¿Estaba en un sueño?

Entonces, no quiere despertar, nunca ...

\- ¿Qué dijiste? - Pregunta ella con asombro

\- Dije que te amo, te amo, Sakura

¿Cómo estaba buscando a la joven sin saber que responderle?

"Mi corazón me dijo que debía buscarte"

Desde hace tiempo, Shaoran estaba escuchando su corazón. Antes no lo sabía, pero ahora ya lo sabe.

\- ¿Estoy soñando? - Pregunta Sakura con temor, y Shaoran sonríe enternecido

\- No, ambos estamos despiertos.

Sakura sonríe con felicidad, y le da un beso en la mejilla.

\- Yo también te amo, Shaoran

\- Lo sé, y me disculpo por dejarte ir, pero yo no sabía que el corazón, si puede decir las cosas.

\- Me alegra que pienses así, pero, ¿Cómo llegaste a este lugar? - pregunta con curiosidad

\- Eriol me ayudó a venir a Tomoeda, y me invitó a su boda.

\- ¡Que bien!

\- Pero no tengo traje.

\- ¡Lo compramos, junto con mi vestido! - dijo emocionada, y Shaoran se sonrojo al imaginar a la joven con un hermoso vestido.

OOOOOOOOOO

Pasan los días, y Shaoran se sorprendió con la petición de Eriol, le había pedido que el padrino de bodas, tenía que ser Shaoran.

¡Fue muy repentino!

Pero acepta, con gusto, por qué Eriol es su amigo ...

Shaoran tiene puesto un esmoquin, unos zapatos negros bien lustrados, el cabello estaba peinado como siempre, y se ve muy atractivo.

Sakura tiene puesto un vestido de color verde claro, con detalles brillantes en el pecho, zapatillas de tacón bajo de color verde claro, y se ve hermosa.

La boda salió perfectamente, Eriol y Tomoyo estaban casados de ahora en adelante, y por el resto de sus vidas.

En la recepción de la boda, Sakura le habla.

\- Gracias por fijarte en mi, te amo, Xiao Lang

Shaoran sonríe al escuchar ese nombre, su nombre Chino ...

\- Gracias a ti, te amo, Ying Fa

Ambos jóvenes se besan, pero olvidan un detalle ...

El hermano mayor de Sakura, Touya, también estaba en la boda ...

\- ¡SAKURA!

~ ~ FIN ~ ~

Gracias por sus comentarios, los capítulos son cortos, pero están hechos con mucho cariño.

Más adelante, un pequeño epílogo.

Sakurita de Li


	12. Chapter 12

Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP, pero la historia es de mi autoría.

Les agradezco mucho los comentarios, fue un placer escribir esta historia para ustedes.

EPÍLOGO.

\- ¿Antes estabas ciego, papá? - pregunta un niño de 6 años

El niño tiene el cabello castaño oscuro, ojos color chocolate con un toque ámbar, tiene una camiseta de manga corta, color verde oscuro, pantalón de mezclilla y tenis blanco.

Ese niño es una versión más pequeña de Shaoran.

Shaoran sonríe levemente, mientras observa a su esposa, que está con una niña, que era un año menor que el niño.

\- Así es, Hien, pero, una hermosa enfermera, me cuidó.

\- ¿Esa enfermera es mi mamá? - pregunta la niña, sonriente

La niña de 5 años, el cabello castaño claro, los ojos verdes, y el vestido de color rosa, con adornos de flores, zapatillas de color rosa, y es idéntica a su madre.

\- Si, Nadeshiko, la enfermera soy yo - dijo Sakura, mientras mira hacia donde está su esposo.

\- ¿Y por qué ya no eres una enfermera? - pregunta el niño con curiosidad

\- La razón, es que tú papá, se iba a poner celoso de mis pacientes

\- Tu desarrollaste amor hacia un paciente - dijo Shaoran con los brazos cruzados

\- Pero la razón por la cual me convertí en enfermera, tuve la oportunidad de conocer a Xiao Lang - dijo con una sonrisa, y Shaoran se sonrojo

\- No quiero arriesgarme - dijo Shaoran, ahora con seriedad

\- ¿Mi esposo desconfía de mi?

\- No, pero ...

\- ¿Qué cosa? - pregunta la joven, confundida, al ver que Shaoran no contesta

\- Yo estaba ciego, y me enamoré de ti, así como, los que pueden verte, pueden sentir atracción hacia ti, y yo no puedo permitir eso - dijo el joven con gran determinación

Sakura y Nadeshiko se ríen, pero Hien frunció el entrecejo.

¡Hien es idéntico a su padre Shaoran, hasta en el carácter!

\- No encuentro lo divertido en eso - dijo el niño, siendo sincero

\- ¡Papá es un dramático! Jajaja - sigue riendo la niña

\- Yo apoyo a mi papá, voy a cuidar a mi mamá ya mi hermanita de los hombres que nos quieren quitar lo que más queremos- dijo el pequeño

\- ¿Cómo? - pregunta Nadeshiko, impactada, y Hien le contesta

\- Como escuchaste, es mi deber cuidar de ustedes de ahora en adelante

\- ¡No quiero tener un hermano sobreprotector! - dijo la niña con enojo, y Sakura habla

\- Es verdad, se parecen a touya.

Shaoran se pone tenso, y Hien les mira neutral.

\- No me importa - dijo Hien con diversión

\- A mí sí me importa, no quiero ser como ese sujeto - dijo Shaoran con incomodidad

\- Entonces ya no tienen que comportarse así, celosos y sobreprotectores - dijo Nadeshiko sonriendo

\- ¡A mí no me importa, voy a cuidarte a ti ya mi mamá! - exclamó hien con determinación

Shaoran sonríe al verlo tan decidido, y en realidad, estaba de acuerdo con su hijo.

OOOOOOOOOO

\- ¿Vas a permitir que Hien cuide a Nadeshiko de esa manera? - Pregunta Sakura, mientras que los observan jugar.

\- No creo que sea algo malo - dijo Shaoran con simpleza

\- Claro, por qué, es igual a ti en todo

\- No puedo negar eso, y tampoco puedo evitarlo - dijo el joven, mientras leía el rostro de Sakura, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- Pero ...

\- Tenemos que cuidar nuestros tesoros más valiosos.

\- Shaoran ...

Escuchar el corazón, es mejor que guiar sus pasos, con mentes superficiales.

Shaoran se enamoró de Sakura, sin haber visto antes, con hermosas experiencias en su corazón, gracias a ella.

Sakura se enamoró de Shaoran, no importó nada más que amar al joven castaño.

Ambos jóvenes se besan, mientras que los niños observan a sus padres.

\- ¿Prometes dejar que tenga novio? - pregunta Nadeshiko, y Hien frunció el entrecejo

\- No

\- ¿Y si es tan atento como mi papá?

Hien suspiró con resignación.

El niño no tenía que evitar que su hermana crezca algún día.

\- Puede ser, hermana

\- ¿Me estás diciendo la verdad?

\- ¿Por qué te interesa ese tema, Nadeshiko? - pregunta con seriedad

\- ¿Recuerdas al hijo del tío Eriol y la tía Tomoyo?

\- Si, es un niño de mi edad, es idéntico a su padre, pero no usa lentes, se llama Akira, ¿Por qué?

Hien estaba más serio, mientras tiene sospechas.

\- ¿Crees que Akira es como mi papá?

La niña estaba sonriendo, sonrojada, pero el niño estaba molesto, tiene la sospecha de las palabras de Nadeshiko, y no está disponible para permitir que la niña tenga un novio, es una niña pequeña.

\- No puedes tener un novio, eres muy pequeña - dijo Hien, que parece ser un padre regañando a su hija

\- Es muy tarde, ya somos novios - dijo Nadeshiko con alegría, mientras sale corriendo para alejarse de su hermano

Hien estaba paralizado, pálido, sintiendo una sensación desagradable.

¡Su hermanita ya tiene novio!

¡Eso no puede estar sucediendo!

\- ¡PAPÁ! - Grita el niño, desesperado.

~ ~ FIN DEL EPÍLOGO ~ ~

Nuevamente, muchas gracias por leer mi historia.

Sakurita de Li


End file.
